


Never Forget

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: Sherlock had taken a sudden intrest in the girl who had moved into 221C. You had intrigued him when you had rattled off word for word a conversation him and John had nearly a week before. Now he just won’t leave you alone. You don’t seem too bothered by it.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! You can find me on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun

You hurried inside, closing your umbrella, shaking the rain water from it. You shrugged off your soaked coat, cursing the pouring rain outside. You were just about to head to your flat when Mrs. Hudson came walking down the stairs. You gave her a tired smile.

“Y/N! You’re soaked to the bone!”

You laughed lightly, shrugging and vaguely motioned towards the door.

“It’s absolutely pouring out there, I nearly floated away.” You joked.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and ushered you inside her flat. You tried to protest, but she insisted that you let her make you a cup of tea. You caved when she offered to make cookies. The two of you chatted until you heard a loud shot ring out followed by someone yelling.

“Sherlock!”

You raised an eyebrow looking towards the door. Mrs. Hudson sighed as she sat the tea in front of you.

“Those boys.”

She sounded like an exasperated mother and you couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

“You haven’t met them yet, have you?”

“No, not yet, heard plenty though.”

You had just moved to Baker Street and had yet to actually meet your neighbors. You had certainly heard their crazy antics.

“I’m taking my time to say hello, last week I heard them arguing, well John was arguing Sherlock was  _calmly_  reasoning.” You laughed.

That seemed to catch her attention and Mrs. Hudson sat down across from you. You proceeded to tell your landlady exactly what was said. You hadn’t even realized someone else was there until they spoke.

“You’ve got quite the memory.”

You jumped turning to face the door. You recognized the tall man, in his black coat. You smiled, shrugging slightly.

“Eidetic memory, photographic if you’d like to call it that instead. I never forget anything.”

That seemed to spike his interest because you noticed his lips twitch up into a brief smile.

“Brilliant.”

That was all he said before turning and leaving. You exchanged a confused look with Mrs. Hudson, who looked just as lost as you.

You had finally arrived back at your own flat, tired and ready to curl up on the couch with a book. You almost managed to actually make it to your couch, before there were three sharp knocks at your door. You sighed and practically dragged yourself to the door. You opened it, not bothering to hide your irritation.

“What?”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at your hostility but otherwise said nothing about it.

“You said you had an eidetic memory-”

“Photographic, sounds a bit like a disease if I call it eidetic.” You muttered.

He handed you a photograph, and you glanced at it a moment before looking back at him.

“What’s this for?”

“Where was the book on transmissible diseases? He asked.

You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms.

"Third shelf up, fifth book from the left.”

Sherlock took the photo back, and looked at it. He seemed satisfied with your answer and walked away. You stood there confused for a moment before closing your door.

“Nice to meet you to?” You muttered.

It seemed that your memory intrigued the sociopathic detective greatly. Over the next two weeks he was constantly testing it in various ways. In fact, you had gotten use to him showing up out of nowhere to test how well you could recall things. Today was no different, you had almost made it out the front door this time.

“Y/N, come up here for a second if you would.”

You let out a loud dramatic sigh, that Sherlock either didn’t hear or just ignored. You walked up to 221B and stood in the doorway. John looked to be in a rush, and was searching around the flat.

“Hi John.”

He gave you a small smile of acknowledgment before going back to searching for whatever it is he was looking for.

“He’s lost his computer.” Sherlock explained.

He looked at you expectantly and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Really? Right now? I’ve got shopping to do!”

“If you would.” Sherlock smiled knowing you wouldn’t say no.

“Last time I was up here, in was under the desk, near the wall, closest to the left window.” You said.

You gave Sherlock a sour look, and but that didn’t seem to affect him.

“Unless someone moved it.” You muttered.

John founded it exactly where you said it was and looked at you in surprise and question.

“I have a photographic memory, Sherlock’s been testing it relentlessly for the last few weeks.”

John nodded slowly, like he finally started to understand something.

“So you’re why he hasn’t been complaining about being bored.” He chuckled.

You gave a mock bow and didn’t miss the small smile Sherlock gave you.

“I really do need to go shopping now though, I’m out of food.”

“I’ll come with you, I’m heading that way.” Sherlock said.

He went to get his coat and John watched him in shock.

“What? Does he not go shopping?” You laughed.

“No, he hates it.”

Your laughter died down after hearing that and John smiled knowingly. He put his laptop in his bag, walking out.

“John, what are you smiling for?”

He didn’t answer you, just continued walking. Still smiling widely.

“John!”

You sighed as he left and turned around, letting out a yelp when you saw Sherlock standing behind you.

“Seems as though your eidetic memory does not help your awareness of your surroundings.”

You rolled your eyes and then wrapped your arm around his. Sherlock stiffened, looking at you in question. You smirked to yourself, proud that you were able to make him slightly uncomfortable.

“Well let’s go, you said you’d go shopping with me.”

“Yes. I did.” He nodded.

You never noticed that he didn’t try to pull away, and he never noticed that you didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
